World War Ben
by Bazooka2020
Summary: It's World War 3 and Ben decides he is going to fight, but before he goes he decides to tell Gwen how he finally feels, will he make it back safe, will he make it back to Gwen?


Everbody was gathered in the living room, Grandpa Max, Aunt Lili and Uncle Frank, even Gwen, oh sweet Gwen. "So Ben what was so important that you had to gather us all here," said Ben's Dad Carl, Ben had gathered his family into his house to tell them his choice and why he had made it. "Everybody, I gathered you here to tell you... I'm going to be shipped into Ukraine, I enlisted in the U.S. Army", everbody immediatly was filled with worry. "Ben, you know what kind of choice your making," said Max in awe, "yes grandpa, I understand the danger, but ever since I put on the Omnitrix it's been my duty to protect people, and this is the best way I can protect everyone." Carl bolted up in anger and yelled, "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson I forbid you to do this, you could die, you know how dangerous this is!"

"Yes dad, I am full aware of the risks, but I'm doing this so you don't have to, to protect you," Ben shot back, "I forbid it" yelled Carl, "I am 18 years old, this is my decision, not yours!" Ben yelled. "Carl, he's right" said a depressed Max, "but dad, how can you be ok with this" Carl pleaded, "he's a man, it's his choice" Max said as he put his hand on Ben's shoulder. Max was now eye to eye with Ben, Ben had done a lot growing since he was 15 and he was now a good 6'2, "whatever it is you decide, I'm proud of it, I am so privileged to call you my grandson" Max said with a tear rolling down his cheek while pulling Ben into a bearhug, Max whispered in his hear, "please come back safe" "I'll try grandpa, I promise" replied Ben.

Everybody stayed over that night to spend as much time with Ben as they could, Ben found himself struggling to sleep so he just got up and went downstairs hoping enough T.V. will make him doze off. Ben walked down the stairs, in nothing but his pajama bottoms, no shirt, as he reached the bottom he found Gwen sitting on the couch watching T.V. _must be she can't sleep either _Ben thought to himself. Gwen looked over when she heard his footsteps approach, seeing him shirtless made her quiver, after a lot of soccer and alien-ass kicking he had finely toned muscles. He sat down next to her and only found one word to say, "hi", "hi, hi, your going to go get yourself killed in Ukraine and all you can say to me is hi!" Gwen yelled.

"Gwen, I'm doing this for you guys, and if I die, well at least I will die for a good reason" Ben said to Gwen. The thought of Ben dead overwhelmed her, she burst into tears and threw her arms around him, "please Ben, please don't go, I can't live without you" she said weeping into his shoulder. Ben took his finger under her chin and brought her face up to look at his and said, "No matter what happens, I will always be with you, in some way, speaking of which there's something I need to tell you, In case I don't make it back" Ben was going to confess to her that he was in love with her, he first noticed these feelings when they were ten, he just couldn't bring himself to say it. "What is it," Gwen asked, "Gwen, ever since we were ten, you were my best friend, my light in the dark, my whole world, and I need to tell you that I'm madly in love with you, I don't care about the fact that we're cousins, and I could never love anybody else the way I love you" Ben said sincerely, "oh Ben, I've waited 8 years to hear you say that," as soon as she finished that sentence Ben pressed his lips against hers.

This was his first kiss, his first kiss that he shared with his cousin, the love of his life. After they're lips departed he rested his forehead on hers and said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you" "I want nothing more than to spend my life with you" Gwen said, after that Ben invited her to cuddle with him. As they cuddled they're eyes began to get heavy and before they knew it they fell asleep cuddled up together, both slept better than they ever did in their lives. Ben's eyelids slowly began to open, as he opened them all he saw was Gwen's fiery orange hair nestled under his chin, he felt so at peace. "Good morning" a familiar voice said, "grandpa Max" Ben said suprisingly, quietly as not to wake up Gwen, "it's okay Ben, I kinda' saw this coming, to tell you the truth I think you are the best person for her" Max said. "Why do you say that" Ben asked, "because I can trust you, and I can trust her, I know she won't hurt you and I know you won't hurt her, she's everything you need, and you're everything she needs" Max said.

"Thanks for always understanding grandpa" Ben said as he tightened his embrace around Gwen snuggling his face into her hair, it smelled of coconut shampoo, a pleasing aroma. "I'll leave you to it" Max said and exited the room, Gwen started to wake up and saw Ben, "please don't let go of me" she said, "never" Ben whispered lovingly while kissing her hair. They stayed like that for a while cuddled, madly in love, their love was the purest, most true love that can be shared, they were meant to be. Feeling the warmth of his love and his body wrapped around hers Gwen dozed off again so Ben did the same.

2 Weeks Later

18 year old Ben Tennyson stood at his doorway wearing his digital camo uniform, a humvee waiting for him parked in front of his house he made his goodbyes to his parents. "I'm gonna miss that hair," said Sandra as she ruffed up his hair, Carl brought him into a hug and nodded to him, "I promise, I'll always write, and call," said Ben, "you'd better" said Sandra, Ben threw his bag over his shoulder and went into the humvee. On the whole trip to Kentucky Ben stared at a picture of Gwen knowing he wouldn't see her for a while. They finally arrived to what Ben would call home for 13 weeks, bootcamp, when he stepped out of the humvee he saw soldiers everywhere running through obsticles, training, and getting their asses chewed by intimidating drill sargeants.

"You are in the army, god may own your soul, but we own your ass" said drill sargeant Sweeney, "You will refer to me as drill sargeant do you understand," He bellowed, "sir yes sir!" Ben and his comrades yelled. Ben now got his long brown locks shaved off into a crew cut, looking completely military made. It had been a week since he arrived and so far drill sargeant Sweeney had no problem with Ben, that's one thing that's happened is he has matured, he follows orders now no questions asked, of course it would be a mistake to ask questions. "We're gonna chew you up and spit you out, we're gonna make you go through hell, any whining that earns you 100 push-ups, doooo I make myself clear" Sargeant Sweeney yelled, "Sir yes sir!", "good, now get your asses moving, basic training starts now!" Sweeney screamed.

By the end of the day, Ben could barely move, after climbing walls, push-ups, sit-ups, emergency drills, how to do this, and how to do that, It was a living hell. Ben only knew that each and every one of his aliens would make this easier, but he knew an alien in an army bootcamp doesn't mix. They ended basic training at 6:00 pm, and dismissed us to the mess halls, there Ben had a huge mound of food, destroying it in nearly seconds. After a dinner of meat, potatoes, and vegetables, the soldiers were dismissed to bed, 7:00 o' clock was pretty early, but considering they were going to wake up at 3:00 a.m. Ben wasn't complaining, all this training had him beat.

Ben was dreaming about Gwen, and her long flowing orange hair, he so desperately wanted to hold her and kiss her but the dream was cut short by a loud whistle sounding. "Get up you maggots, time to get your grub and get back out on the field" Sgt. Sweeney commanded. Ben ate a very delicious breakfast, eggs, sausage, and toast, the army wasn't jail, they had to give you good, nutritious food or else you wouldn't be alert, energized, and at top peak physical condition. Ben and his unit were all on a 3 mile jog through woods, and hills, they wanted to get you used to where you might have to run. Ben was drenched in sweat, the army was a lot different the he expected, he stretched and got ready to go to the obsticle courses.

4 months later

Ukraine was cold, cruel, and unforgiving, Ben was pressed up behind a cement block recieving gunfire in his direction, almost his whole infintry unit got taken out in the ambush, now Ben and whatever comrades left were praying for their lives. Ben took out a grenade, pulled the pin and threw it over, he plugged his hears until he felt the ground shake due to the explosion, the gunfire ceased immediately, they were dead, Ben moved from the block on high alert, a surviving Russian soldier raised his gun to shoot Ben, Ben quickly drew out his Colt 1911 sidearm and filled the Russian's chest with 5 bullets. This was different to him and hard to get used to, for 8 years he's been saving people, now he was killing them, but this was for grandpa, for mom and dad, and more importantly Gwen. *Static*"Private Tennyson, do you copy, over", "Yeah, I'm here, over", "Get back to base, retreat, over", "affirmative, over", Ben put his radio back on his belt and made a mad dash back to base, which was 5 miles away. He ran through the woods so that he wouldn't recieve any gunfire, and was completely blended so that he could make his trip safely.

After sprinting for 5 miles straight, Ben finally arrived at headquarters, feeling like his lungs were going to explode he dropped to his knees. His comrades quickly got out of the building and helped him in, right of the bat Ben got a hold of the first thing of water he could find and guzzeled it all down, which was a one gallon jug, finishing with a loud belch, his friends laughed. That night they ate dinner, Ben and his friends played cards and drank whiskey, since he was in Ukraine the law was 18, not 21 like America. "I'll take first shift Tennyson, you get some rest after hoofing it 5 miles" Said Albrecht, "thanks James, stay on high alert, I saw em' everywhere" Ben said, Ben pulled of his over shirt so now he was only in his pants, boots, and undershirt, and dozed off, the only thought on his mind, Gwen.

Ben was so excited he could barely take the long 2 hour flight back to Bellwood, it was around the holidays so everyone got to go home, all though in about 2 weeks were going back out. The plane landed with a skid, and a bump, "We have just landed, wait for the stairs, and we hoped you enjoyed flying with us," said the captain. Ben walked down the stairs and saw grandpa Max waiting for him their, Ben ran to Max and scooped him up in a hug, "oh Ben, thank god you made it safely, we've all missed you dearly" said Max, "not a day went by when I didn't think about you guys, how's Gwen?" Ben asked. "It's been hard for her, she missed you so much, she was so scared about what might happen" Max answered, "well it didn't and I'm glad, where is she," Ben asked, "She's at your house waiting for you, oh an uh one other thing" Max said sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head and said,"I told your parents about the whole affair between you and Gwen, it took them some time to get used to the fact, but they've accepted, it was only fair I told them," "that's okay grandpa, thanks," Ben said. Max and Ben entered the Rustbucket and drove back to Bellwood, Ben was practicaly jumping up and down in his seat.

When she heard the Rustbucket rolling up in front of Ben's house Gwen almost screamed in excitement, she heard footsteps come up to the door and the man that entered the door was alot different than the Ben she knew. This Ben had a shaven head, and was huge, it was like his muscles had muscles, his shoulders were wider than grandpa Max's! "C'mere" Ben said with a smile on his face, Gwen jumped into his arms and embraced him into the largest most relieved hug, Ben looked in her eyes and kissed her deeply and passionately. Ben and Gwen were cuddling on the couch waiting for Ben's parents to come home from work, they heard a car come up in the driveway and Carl and Sandra walked in completely suprised to see their son sitting on the couch with his girlfriend. "Oh my god" Carl said, "my baby" Sandra yelled, Ben got up and smiled, he wrapped his parents up in a hug, "we've missed you awfully" Carl and Sandra said, "It's okay I'm here now" Ben said reasurringly.

"Happy birthday to you, hap-py birthday dear B-en, happy birthday to you" Everyone said, Ben just sat their with a goofy smile on his face, he blew out the 19 candles placed on the cake, he couldn't make a wish because it had already come true, he just wished it will last forever. They all sat at the table eating food and cake, laughing and conversing, Ben told his stories, everybody was shocked but glad that Ben made it home safely, after they were done Ben took everyone's plates and put them in the sink. They all went into the living room to watch a movie, it was Ben's choice so he decided on an action film, one everyone would like. After the movie everyone went to bed except Ben and Gwen.

"Gwen, I need to ask you a very important question" Ben said, "Yeah Ben" she replied, Ben got down on one knee and pulled out a dark blue velvet box, "will you be my wife" Ben asked. Gwen quickly brought her hands to her mouth, "of course Ben, 1,000 times yes", Ben slipped the ring on her finger, and laughed happily, he then kissed her. The kiss started to turn into french, their hormones were starting to go wild, Ben layed Gwen down on the floor, they started to undress and had the greatest night of their lives. Ben layed naked next to a naked Gwen looking in her eyes, knowing this will be the only girl he will ever love, the one he will grow old with.

"If anyone objects of the joining of Ben and Gwen Tennyson let him speak now or forever hold your peace," said the priest, the church fell completely silent, the priest looked at the couple with great joy and said, "Ben you may now kiss your bride", Ben lifted the veil and kissed his new wife passionately, wanting to be lost in this moment forever. Everyone started to cheer and applaud, Ben looked over at his best man, grandpa Max, he had a peaceful, joyful smile on his face, Ben took Gwen's hand in his and walked her to the limo, confetti and white rose pedals showered from the ceiling, it was a perfect moment. They headed to the airport where they would have their honeymoon in Hawaii.

"Ben, I've got some good news," Gwen said, "What's that sweetheart" Ben asked from the sink while doing dishes, "You're a father" she said, Ben's eyes widened, "what, seriously, oh my god, this is great, oh my god this is awesome, I'm a daddy!" he shouted excitedly. "It doesn't bother you at all that your a father at 19," Gwen asked, "Not one bit, especially since your the mother," He said while kissing her lips, "can we name him Ben Jr.," Ben asked, Gwen just chuckled and rolled her eyes. Ben got down to his knees and started to talk to her belly, "hey my beautiful son, I'm your daddy, and I love you so much, I promise I'm going to be the best daddy to you, and your going to be the best son, daddy loves you so much," He finished that sentence with a kiss on her stomach.

9 Months Later

Ben was so relieved when the army said they needed him no longer, he could now be with Gwen, and his baby boy. Ben and Gwen were sleeping in their bed, in their Bellwood apartment, Gwen quickly bolted up, "oof, Ben, Ben get up he's coming", Ben quickly got up, "ok c'mon lets get to the truck," Ben led her out of the complex and helped her into his black pick-up truck, he started the engine and left the parking lot with a screech. Ben was doing 80 M.P.H. the whole way, running red lights, and drifting around corners, until he finally made it to Bellwood Medical Center, he helped Gwen out of the truck and brought her into the hospital, "my wifes in Labour, I need a doctor!" Ben yelled. A group of employees put her in a wheel chair and wheeled her into a room, Ben tried to follow but a man stopped him, "sir, your wife is in safe hands, I have to ask you to stay here", Ben sat down outside of the room pacing around for 3 hours waiting for any word.

Finally a doctor came out and said,"congratulations Mr. Tennyson, your a father to a baby boy", at that Ben ran into the delivery room and found Gwen laying in the bed holding a little baby boy. Ben approached and Gwen said,"Isn't he just so special", Gwen handed him to Ben, Ben cradled the little baby in his arms, a tear of joy rolled down his cheek, "Hello my little boy," Ben said to the baby, the baby turned to the familiar voice he heard from inside his mom, "I'm your daddy, I love you so much," Ben's voice trembled as he cried in joy, he held his son close to him and didn't want to let go of him. "Sir we have to take the baby, you can take him home in about 2 days," said the nurse, Ben didn't want to hand over his son, but he did, he watched the nurse bring the baby into the incubator, Ben threw himself on Gwen embracing her, then giving her a passionate, tender kiss, "look at what we made, look at him, he's so beautiful," Ben said to Gwen, "What should we name him," she asked, "I know" Ben said excitedly

The Birth Certifricate read "Michael Maxwell Tennyson, Born September 12, 2014, 6 lbs. 9 oz." Ben and Gwen were the happiest they could ever be, they were married, and already had a beautiful son. Ben and Gwen brought him home 2 days later, their parents loved Michael, especially Max, Max was attached at first sight, just like Ben. Ben didn't spend one moment away from his son, he would get up at night and soothe Michael when he cried, Ben was determined to be the best father ever. Ben was going to be Michael's best friend, his father, his mentor, and Ben would never turn away from his son, Ben thought to himself, _Maybe he can be part of the hero business_ he laughed at that thought.

1 year later

Michael was a year old, he was a cutie, he had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, just like his mommy and daddy, Ben and Gwen were having a birthday party for Michael, grandpa Max was there and so was Michael's grandparents, they all commented on how cute he was, and how much he looked like them, "Got a bit of his great-grandpa Max in him to," Max chuckled. Ben had Michael in his arms, and said to him, "ready for your cake little guy", Michael shot Ben an excited look when he said cake that made Ben laugh. "I'll take that as a yes, you guys ready to celebrate the awesomest kid in the world's birthday", "hahaha awesomest," questioned Sandra, "yeah he is the son Ben Tennyson," said Ben in a cocky tone, Gwen playfully punched him in the shoulder at that comment.

"Happy birthday Michael," eveyone yelled, they set in front of Michael a cupcake that looked like a T-Rex, Michael loved dinosaurs. Everyone had to laugh because more of the cake got on Michael's face than in his mouth, everybody was snapping pictures of his cake covered face, "that's going in my wallet," said grandpa Max. The phone started to ring so Ben went to pick it up, "hello," said Ben, "private Tennyson, we need your help", "General Davis, is that you", "yes it is, listen our conflict with Russia has gotten more heated, we need you back on the field." Ben nearly dropped the phone at that, after everything had become so perfect, a wife, a son, a new house, and now they wanted him back, "I can't, I've got a wife, and a kid", "at 20, damn kid, your gettin' busy, but that's besides the point, you signed a contract, you don't have any other options, a military transport will be over to your address to pick you up tomorrow at 6:00 sharp."

Ben tucked Michael into his crib and gave him a kiss on the forehead, a tear rolled down Ben's cheek, knowing this would be the last he would see of Michael for a while, he got up and got ready to leave when all of a sudden he heard Michael making weird babbles. "What are you trying to do," Ben asked amused, "Dada" said Michael, Ben's eyes widened as he witnessed Michael's first word, "did you just say dada," Ben asked astonished, "Gwen, Gwen get in here Mikey just said his first word," Ben yelled. Gwen rushed in the room with amazement plastered on her face, "He did, what did he say," she asked excitedly, "Dada" Michael said, "Oh my lord, he just said dada," she exclaimed. Later that night they were tucked in bed with eachother, that's when Ben decided to tell her, "Gwen... the army called me back," he said dissapointed, "what," Gwen yelled, "what about Mikey, he needs his dad, I need you Ben," she said holding him.

Ben held to her tighter, "I know, It's not like I want to go, but I have no choice, they're making me, I can't tell the government no," Ben said, "please be safe," Gwen asked, Ben kissed her and said, "I will." The humvee pulled up in front of his house, he was standing there in his uniform he was hoping he would never have to wear again, Ben kissed Gwen and picked up Michael and held him so tight, crying, knowing he wouldn't be able to see his baby boy for a long time. Ben put Michael down, turned and walked to the humvee. He entered, they were off and onward to the airport to be shipped back to Ukraine.

Ukraine was just as he remembered it, Ben and his small group were brought onto the battle field in a helicopter, "God be with you," said the pilot, "Thanks, I hope he is," said Ben kissing the cross on his necklace. Ever since he arrived to Ukraine he had that necklace, to comfort him. Ben jumped off the lifted platform of the helicopter and ran towards the explosions and gunfire, he ducked behind a burnt car and immeadiatly started to recieve gunfire. He got up and pointed his M-16 assault rifle towards the direction he was being fired at and started firing, he heard a loud yell as he clipped a russian soldier in the shoulder. For the day long Ben fired shot after shot, threw grenade after grenade, it pained him to kill so many people but he had to do it, he had no choice.

"Cease fire men," yelled General Davis, "Is it clear," yelled Ben in reply, "I think so," General Davis said back, Ben got ready to leave when all of a sudden he heard a thud and saw a green explosive, with the pin pulled, "oh shit!" He yelled and got caught in the explosion. Ben felt the heat of it consume him, he flew through the air due to the shockwave and he felt his nerves exploding with pain. He hit the ground hard and it hurt so bad, his friend Private Albrecht came running to him, "ahh man Ben, look at you, you're gonna be alright I'm gonna get you outta here," He said, Ben was badly burnt, he was drenched in blood and had huge pieces of shrapnel sticking out of his back, suprisingly though he had all his limbs. "James, James, tell, Gwen, I-I love her, and make sure she and M-Mikey are taken care of," Ben sighed his last breath and died in his friend's arm. Private Albrecht started to cry as he lost his good friend, Albrecht was the only friend Ben had in the army

All of a sudden Ben could see his body, his own bloody body laying in his friend's arms, but it no longer hurt, he felt peacful and tranquil, he felt like all his worries were gone. He started to ascend somewhere, somewhere he didn't know but felt like he did. A bright white light was starting to become clearer and clearer, but it was a pure holy white, he finally stopped going up and stopped where he was at, the white haze started to recede and he saw a landscape more beautiful than Earth. It had flowers so beautiful, they were not of earth, there was gold streets and large white temples in the distance, pure beautiful waterfalls fell with such a grace, Ben didn't know where he was but he didn't want to go. A man started to walk towards him, he became clearer and clearer, and when he was in front of Ben, Ben immeadiatly knew who he was, It was Jesus, Jesus was beautiful, he had long beautiful brown hair that was so bright and vibrant, a long kept beard and a clean bright white cloak, with a gold rope tied around his waist.

"Benjamin, welcome home," Jesus said lovingly, "why am I here," Ben asked, "because, you are a selfless soul who risks your life to save others, and you called to me before you went to protect the ones you love, I heard your prayer, that utmost faith and trust you had in me put your name in the Book of Life," Jesus explained, "thank you," Ben said as he wrapped his arms around Jesus, he looked and noticed the holes in his hands where the nails had been driven through. A tear rolled down his cheek as he imagined the brutality, "Do not weep for me, I have done what I had to do, for you, because of my love for you," Jesus said, "Benjamin, you cannot stay," Jesus said, "why not," Ben asked, "because, Gwendolyn has prayed to me, and I can hear your little boy cry for you, they need you here," Jesus replied, "but I've only been dead for a few minutes," Ben said, "the time between heaven and earth is very different, you have been dead for 3 days on earth, and your wife and son need you, now go back son, teach your son of me and my father, and know I am always here," Jesus said

Ben bolted up in a hospital bed, Gwen was crying in a chair, "Dada," yelled Michael, Ben scooped up Michael holding him, Gwen saw now alive Ben, "Ben," She yelled, hugging him, when they seperated he kissed her deep missing how her lips felt. He then kissed the top of Michael's head while still hugging him, "I thought you were dead," cried Gwen, Ben put his finger on her lips, "no more tears, I'm hear now that's all that matters." "How did you come back," asked Gwen, "Jesus told me you needed me, and I couldn't leave you behind," Ben said, "wait you met Jesus," She asked in awe, "Yes, he's so wonderful, gentle, and kind, and he's always here with us," He said.

Epilouge

Ben made it out of the hospital with a clean bill of health, he and Gwen went home and continued their lives, Ben told Michael all about Jesus and taught him just as Jesus asked, Michael grew up, he was smart and brave, and had a successful life. Ben and Gwen were so proud of him, as the years went on their marriage only got better and better, they were so in love and life couldn't be better.


End file.
